Cross Country Channy
by Live.love.inspire
Summary: Sonny Monroe needs to fly across the country to attend an audition for her dream college. Out of options, she has Chad Dylan Cooper drive her to the airport. Bad weather strikes and she begs Chad to drive her to Manhattan. Read to find out more. AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story, and I really hope you all like it. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Adele's voice was the first thing I heard in the morning. "Someone Like You" crooned from my alarm clock and I groaned as my hand blindly searched for the snooze button.

"Sonny!" I heard a muffled voice outside my door followed by a series of thumps. My brother.

"What, James?" I snapped at him, still under the covers in my comfy bed. To say I'm not a morning person would be an understatement.

"Get up!" He yelled and thumped on my door once more.

I sighed and turned over to look at my ceiling. What is today, anyway? James is less of a morning person than I am, so it would have to be really special if he woke me up. I reached for my phone and checked the home screen. January 15. Of course! I was flying to New York today!

I got out of my bed and padded downstairs. I could see the back of James' head at the breakfast table. A plate of steaming blueberry pancakes was sitting in front of my chair and I smiled slightly. James and I may have arguments sometimes, but he's an amazing brother.

"Good morning, Los Angeles," A blonde reporter, in front of a dark sky foreshadowing rain, beamed on the small flat screen in front of the breakfast table, "As you can see behind me, we are expecting some nasty weather in the Golden State!" The wind around her was so strong, it blew her umbrella out of her hand.

"You all packed for New York?" James asked through a mouth of pancakes.

"Almost!" I chirped. I was so excited to go to New York for the first time ever.

"Why are you getting there so early, again?" He questioned.

"Because, James! My audition for NYU might not be for two weeks, but I want to sight see and have a small vacation."

My brother chuckled, "I guess that's a good enough reason. But hey, I can't see you off at the airport like I wanted."

My face fell. "What? Why?"

"Sorry sis, but the guy who was supposed to cover for me cancelled." He gave me a meek smile.

"So how am I supposed to get to the airport? Mom and Dad are down visiting Penelope in Florida and you'll have the car for work." I was suddenly very worried that I wouldn't be getting to the airport.

"Chill, Sonny," James laughed, "I asked Chad if he would take you to the airport and he was cool with it."

My face was suddenly deadpan. "Chad? Really? I can barely handle him for five minutes, let alone the half hour ride to the airport trapped in a car!"

James laughed again, "Look, do you want to go to the airport or not?"

I glared at him for being correct and shoved more blueberry pancakes into my face.

"Hey, I gotta get going though, I'm due at work in an hour. I'll see you later, sis." He kissed my forehead and walked out of the house.

After I finished breakfast, I went upstairs to finish packing. Starting my shower, I thought about Chad. He was my brother's best friend and our neighbor. He had always been like an older brother to me. We used to be close, but he grew into an asshole. He started using girls and dating more than one at a time. It was disgusting to watch him transform, but he still stayed best friends with James, who was like him, just milder. Now, Chad and I just have short, curt conversations normally. However, If we have to be around each other too much, we can manage to be civil and somewhat cordial.

I stepped out of the shower singing Rolling In The Deep while I pranced back into my room to change. I put on my sweatpants and a sweatshirt, and then sat down on my bed with my laptop. I checked my reservation for my plane and my hotel in Manhattan. Once I was sure everything was set, I packed my laptop into its bag. I took all my bags downstairs and put them near the door. I checked the clock, it was only 11:00 AM in the morning. I had to find a way to spend my time until 2:00 PM in the afternoon, when it would be time to leave for the airport. I settled on my couch and turned on the TV. I watched That 70's Show until the doorbell rang. I checked the clock, 1:30 PM.

"Who is it?" I yelled out.

"Your dream boy!" A low voice called back.

I opened the door, "Ugh, more like my nightmare." I scoffed and turned around, walking back into my house.

"Hey hot stuff," Chad's husky voice said behind me.

I turned around and laughed, "Hi asshole."

Chad clutched his hand to his heart and feigned pain, "Oh, that hurts."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure you want me over all the girls falling over you at UCLA and still at our high school."

He shrugged, "What can I say? They like what they see." He smirked, "But I only have eyes for you."

I rolled my eyes again when he winked at me, "Whatever, Chad. Let's go, I'm ready for my vacation."

"What time is your flight?" He asked, picking up my ticket.

"In three hours, so we need to go now!" I picked up all my bags and held out my hand for my boarding pass.

"Here, Sonshine, let me get some of that." Chad took one of my suitcases and a duffel bag like they were air and began to walk out the door. Opening the trunk of his car, he started throwing my bags in violently.

"Hey! Be careful with some of those! They hold delicate objects." I cried.

Chad chuckled, "Don't worry, nothing broke." He shut the trunk and walked over to open my door for me.

I gasped, "Chad Dylan Cooper is opening the door for a lady? How sweet!"

He winked at me, "Just for you, Sonny."

"I'm so lucky to have you, Chaddy!" I squealed the nickname he hated as he got in the driver's seat and started the ignition.

He growled at me and put the car in reverse. We were off to the airport.

"So, Sonny. Why do you want to go to New York so badly?" Chad questioned.

"Because! It's a city full of magic. It looks so beautiful during wintertime. I've never been to big city."

Chad smiled, "Well then I hope you get your dream vacation."

"Enough talk about me, Cooper. Let's talk about you! Why'd you volunteer to take me to the airport anyway? You hate me." I stated.

"I don't think volunteer is the word I would use, more like James forced me to take you, I wasn't exactly pleased with the job." Chad chuckled.

My face fell, "Oh, well thanks then. I guess."

"Sonny, I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's fine, Chad. Let's just get to the airport."

20 excruciating minutes later, and we were at the airport. I hopped out of the car quickly and went to get my bags from the trunk. Once I had everything in my arms, barely, I started for the doors, not even waiting for Chad. He could go home now, I was delivered to the airport.

"Allison, wait." Chad called.

I stopped in my tracks, "Don't call me Allison. Only close friends and family get to do that, and you are neither." I said, turning around to face him.

Chad ran up to me, "I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can I least help you with your bags."

I just stared at him, deadpan. "Fine," I said, slamming one of my bags into his chest, knocking the air out of him, "Let's go."

I sped walked through the airport, looking for the desk to check in to my flight. I saw the blue ribbons that indicated my airline and walked up to the lady.

"Hi, I'm Allison Munroe and I want to check my luggage for my flight to New York City." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, but as you can see Los Angeles is about to experience a hurricane. We aren't flying any planes out of here until the storms pass and die down." The lady behind the counter looked sympathetic.

I frowned, "When do you think it'll be safe enough to fly?"

"Well according to the whether station, the storms are supposed to last for about a week or two. And after that, we have to wait a couple hours for the clear to fly."

My jaw dropped, "No. You can't be serious! I have an audition and vacation in New York!" I whined.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you won't be leaving California in a plane for at least a couple days."

I sulked back to the group of chairs Chad was sitting at. He looked up from the swimsuit edition of Sports Illustrated he was reading and gave me a quizzical look. "Why so serious?" He asked me.

"The hurricane has stopped all the planes from flying! For days! What am I supposed to do? This audition means the world to me and I was supposed to have a New York vacation." I cried.

Chad tried to hug me from the side but I shrugged him off, "Damn I'm sorry, Sonny. Anything I can do?"

I shook my head, "Besides get me to New York? Nope."

He chuckled, "I think I can manage that."

"What?" I shot up and looked at him.

"I can drive you to New York."

"Yeah right." I laughed.

"No, really. I've been wanting to do a road trip for awhile, and my car can handle the rain until we pass the storm."

"Chad, it's over 3000 miles. Are you sure?"

"Completely, Sonny. Come on! Let's get you to New York!"

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Chad's car outside his house. He went inside to pack some bags for the trip to New York, and then we were off on the highway. I was kind of surprised that Chad would just drop everything and drive me to New York for a college audition. I mean, yes Chad is my brother's best friend and he's always been like an older protective brother to me, but that doesn't mean we get along that well. Heck, he was probably just doing this to make up for being an ass to me the past couple of years. Either way, it was really sweet to drive me across the United States. I completely forgave him for pissing me off earlier.<p>

"Hey Sonny, can you hold this?" He gave me his phone and wallet while he put his bags in the back. I looked at him. I was really lucky he was nice enough to do this. His blonde hair was ruffled because he had just put on a Bruins hoodie. He looked up and his blue eyes met my brown ones. He grinned and winked at me, "Stop staring, Sonshine, a picture will last longer."

I glared at him, cocky Chad was back. Cocky Chad was a flirty person, he always has been. He had girls fawning over him at our high school and he has plenty of girls fawning over him at UCLA now that he goes there.

Chad climbed back into his car and took his phone and wallet from my hands. "So we're off to New York, then?"

I grinned, "We are! I already called my mom, my dad, and James. They're all okay with us driving, but James said 'Don't try anything.' What does that mean?"

Chad shifted uncomfortably, "Don't worry about it, just a joke between us." He started the car and we began to drive.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was my first chapter! I hope you all liked it, and I'm sorry if it was boring to start with. I'm just a beginner, and this was the introduction. :) It will get better, I promise! Please review, I love critiques on my writing. Thanks again!<strong>

**"The writer must write what he has to say. Not speak it." -_Ernest Hemingway_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter. :) I hope you like this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"So, Sonny, we have a long drive ahead of us. Let's get to know each other more." Chad looked over at me and smirked.

I laughed, "Chad, we've known each other since we were in diapers. You're literally like a brother to me. You know everything there is to know!"

Chad laughed, "I guess that's true. I still can't believe you and Tawni became best friends. I never thought I'd find someone as annoying as my sister."

"Hey!" I shoved him.

"I'm driving, watch it!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I sank back in my seat and continued to play Angry Birds on my iPhone.

"Hey, stop it. I need entertainment if I'm going to drive your lucky ass to New York." Chad grumbled.

I put my phone away and giggled, "Fine, Chad. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's have a little competition, Sonshine."

"What type of competition?"

"You said we know each other very well. Let's see who knows the other the best. I bet you $20 I know you better than you know me."

"Oh you're on, Cooper!"

* * *

><p>"Favorite color?"<p>

"Blue."

"Wrong," Chad laughed, "It's red."

"Ugh, fine, but in my defense it was blue the entire time we were kids."

"What ever you say. Best friend?"

"Skyler, Ferguson, and James, duh."

He laughed, "Correct. That puts you at 7 correct and 3 wrong. My turn."

"Ugh, let's see how this goes. Favorite movie?"

"Oceans 11, you're a George Clooney fan." Wow, he got that one right.

"Favorite food?"

"You have always had a hankering for stir fry." I guess that one's alway been obvious.

"Favorite class?"

"Math, you're a year ahead." He got that because I brag about it all the time.

"Favorite hobby?"

"You love to sing and act." I guess that was obvious because I was going to New York for an audition.

"Favorite TV Show?"

"You're a closet Gleek. You sing along." He saw me watching it once.

"Eye color? No peeking."

"A beautiful brown color, babe." My eyes are pretty hard to not notice.

"Birthday?"

"August 20." Well he has come to celebrate it with the family.

"Best friend?"

"You have three. My sister Tawni, Chloe, and Portlyn."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple." How did he know that? Purple isn't everywhere in my room, nor do I wear it that much.

"Middle name?"

"Rae."

"Wow, Chad. You got all of the questions right!"

"I told you. I know you better than you know me."

"How'd you know all of those answers?" I questioned him.

He looked nervous for a second, "I just pay attention."

I smiled, "Well I'm impressed."

"So what do I get?" Chad asked, "For winning?"

"What do you want?"

Chad winked at me and I rolled my eyes, "You had about 20 minutes under your belt before you turned back to the regular Chad. I'll decide your reward later. In the meantime let's change the station, I hate this song!" I turned on a different satellite station and Maroon 5's "If I Ain't Got You" cover starting blaring through Chad's speakers. I screamed and sang along at the top of my lungs, earning plenty of laughs from Chad.

* * *

><p>"Sonny, wake up." I felt someone nudging me awake.<p>

"What? Huh?" I shot up. I was under the covers in a very comfy twin bed.

Chad laughed, "It's seven in the morning. It's time to get back on the road."

"What? Where are we?"

"Utah. We stayed in a hotel for the night."

"I don't remember checking into a hotel." My voice came out groggily, due to me just waking up.

"I carried you in last night, you were knocked out in the car." Chad was helping me get out of the bed. "Here, I got you breakfast."

I smiled, "Chad Dylan Cooper! You have been sweet this entire trip, what has gotten into you?"

He set a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of me. "Just want to make this trip good for you. I don't think driving across the country with me was your first choice of transportation."

"That's true, but you've been really nice and this has been really fun so far. Thanks Chad." I smiled at him.

"No problem, Sonny."

"Where's the asshole Chad Dylan Cooper though? I thought he was permanent?"

"What asshole?"

"The one that hooks up with every girl in the school—"

"Except for you. I can never get you." Chad quickly interrupted me.

"Right, except for me. But you hook up with all these girls and go to parties every weekend. You're a total player and jerk to everyone but James, Skyler, or Ferguson. And now you're driving me across the country and carrying me into hotel rooms late at night? You've done a complete 180!"

"I guess I'm just trying to make up for being an ass to you all these years. You know I only tease you because you're James' little sister."

I shrugged, "I guess that's true. And you've always been like a big brother to me," I saw a look quickly cross Chad's eyes, but I couldn't tell what it meant, "So thanks."

He smiled, "Anytime, Sonny."

"But don't think I've forgiven you quite yet. You might be acting nicer now, but it'll take awhile before I warm up to you completely again," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Chad looked sheepish, "I understand."

"Come on, we need to check out and get on the road." I put our dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed our bags from the couch.

We hurried up down to the lobby, and I checked out while Chad got the car.

"I hope you and your boyfriend enjoyed your stay, where are you off to?" The lady behind the counter smiled at me.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," I blushed, "But we're off to New York, I have an audition for NYU."

"Well then he's one sweet guy to drive you there in this weather. Good luck at your audition, miss. Have a great day."

I thanked her and turned away from the counter, walking outside. Chad? My boyfriend? No way. We don't give off that vibe at all. I guess it was because he carried me in last night, that was very sweet. Then again, Chad was never sweet. I concluded the lady at the counter was just delusional.

"Ready to go?" Chad interrupted my thoughts.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, come on."

* * *

><p>"Whoa, why are we stopping?" I asked, looking up from the book of puzzles I bought at a gas station we stopped at a couple cities back, "And why are we on a normal road? Shouldn't we be on the highway?"<p>

"You haven't been paying attention at all, have you Sonny?" Chad chuckled, "I turned off an exit into this city because I saw a sign for ice skating. Want to go?"

"I suck at ice skating!"

"Oh, come on, it's not hard! I'll teach you." He turned the car off and we went inside to the rink.

"Where did you learn to ice skate, Chad?"

"In Boston, before we moved to L.A." He went to go pay for his skates while I sat down on a bench and began to take off my shoes.

"I got you a 7, is that alright?" I came up and handed me the skates.

"How did you know my shoe size, Chad? I was going to go get my skates in a second."

"Well I have you covered. Besides, remember that one Christmas two years ago when you wanted a pair of black heels really badly? I snuck in your room one day and got your shoe size so I could buy them for you."

"Oh yeah! I thought James or my mom had told you my size. Dang, you remember that?"

"I don't really forget things about you, Sonny. Come on, let's go skate." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the ice.

It took him a long time to teach me how to not fall, but I ended up getting the hang of it.

"Chad, why don't you skate around the rink a bit? I can stay here and watch." I slowly skated to the wall and held on for dear life, "Go on!"

Chad grinned and skated off, going so fast around the rink I was scared for him. All of a sudden he was coming towards me and I was fearful for my life. I screamed as he came to a stop in front of me, smirking and spraying me with ice. He started to skate away a little bit, but I grabbed his arm to steady myself since I had let go of the wall. I attempted to wipe the ice off my jeans, but out of the corner of my eye I saw someone accidentally bump into Chad, causing him to get pushed forward a bit. I lost my balance and ended up falling towards him. I panicked and let go of his arm. I screamed as I was about to hit the hard ice, but right before that happened I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I looked up to see his blue eyes staring at me, with a slight twinkle in them. Chad set me back upright, but kept both hands on my waist.

"You alright? You scared me there." He asked, looking for any pain in my eyes.

I nodded, "I'm fine, thanks."

I don't know how long we stood there, but I finally caught up with reality. "Why don't we go back to the car? We've been skating for a good couple hours." I said, my voice shaking.

Chad swallowed, "Sounds like a good idea." And helped me off the ice.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the second chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I know it was shorter, but I threw in some Channy fluff for you. :) Review, review! I'll have Chapter 3 up soon!<strong>

**"Don't let what you cannot do interfere with what you can do." -_John Wooden_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. :) And a special thank you to Slinky Flower the Lovatic for pointing out some of my mistaken details in the past two chapters. They have been fixed! I would also like to remind everyone that this is an Alternate Universe and Out Of Character story, so some things may be different. Please keep up the reviews! I love all of your ideas. Thank you also to LOVATICFOREVER, BelieveLoveAlwaysKisses, and Carabear23 for being some of the first people to review and read this story! I'm really glad you all like it. I have a few more ideas for stories that I will be uploading soon, but for now, Chapter 3!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Hello Stratton, Colorado!" A deep voice boomed from the radio, "We are expecting to experience a major blizzard very soon, so all you folks on the road are warned to get inside!"

"A blizzard?" I started screaming, "We can't have a blizzard! I need to get to New York!"

"Relax, Sonny. You're getting to New York at least a week before your audition and it's only been two days, you'll get there," Chad breathed out, "I'm going to try and find us a hotel." He turned off an exit and started looking for a place for us to stay safe.

We found a quaint place called the Claremont Inn, it was a house turned into a bed and breakfast, and decided to check in for the night. Chad parked the car while I got us a room.

"Hi, I would like a room for the night." I smiled at the woman behind the counter.

"Absolutely, can I have a credit card please?"

I handed her my credit card, "Oh, and two twin beds or two full beds please."

The woman laughed, "I'm sorry miss but we only have rooms with one bed. This is a couples hotel. Would you still like a room? We have one with a couch."

"Uhm, yes please."

"Perfect." She ran the card and gave me two golden keys, "You're in The Colorado Room. It's right upstairs on your left."

I thanked her and looked for Chad. He was coming in the door with our luggage, so I grabbed my bags and we went up to our room.

"Uh, Chad, I need to tell you someth—" I tried to get in before Chad opened the door.

"Why is there only one bed?" He asked.

"Well, funny thing. This is a couple's hotel. So all of the rooms have one bed, but this one has a couch!" I laughed nervously.

Chad sighed, "Alright, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed." He started to put his bags next to the couch.

"What? Don't be silly," I stated, "You're taking the bed because you're the one who is driving my butt to New York." I threw my bags on the couch and gave him a triumphant smile.

He shook his head, "No way, a man does not make a women sleep on the couch while he gets the bed. I'm taking the couch."

"Chad, please? I can't thank you enough, just sleep on the bed, for me?" I pleaded with him.

He sighed, looking like he had an internal conflict, "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" I laughed and walked towards him and gave him a hug, "It was so nice of you to do all of this."

He hugged me back, "No problem, Sonny."

* * *

><p>"Sonny, dear. Isn't today when you find out if you got into UCLA?" My mother asked me over the phone. I could hear the ocean behind her and was jealous she was in Florida with my father and my sister, Penelope. I bet the weather was gorgeous there.<p>

I sighed, "Yes, mom. I told you, I don't really want to go to UCLA. Tisch at NYU is my dream school."

"But Sonny, that's so far away. Don't you want to be close to your family? We already barely see Penelope, I don't want to lose touch with you too." My mother played her infamous guilt card.

"Mom, you'll never lose touch with me. I promise." I reminded her.

"But you could could go to UCLA for your undergraduate degree, dear. They have a rather prestigious theater program as well."

"Mom," I started to argue, but just sighed, "I'll think about it."

"That's all I'm asking for, dear. Why don't you go online and check to see if you were accepted? Your father, Penelope, and I all miss you very much. Call us back soon. Hugs and kisses, love you!" And with that my mother hung up the phone.

I fell back on the couch and groaned. My mother gives the worst guilt trip I've ever seen.

My thoughts on UCLA, Tisch, NYU, and my mother were all interrupted when the door opened. Chad came in with two plastic bags.

"Dinner is served, m'lady!" He said in a French accent.

I sat up and grinned, "Good! I'm starving. What'd you find?"

Chad smiled and pulled out two to-go boxes from one of the plastic bags and a two-liter of Sprite from the other, "I found a nice stir fry place down the road and thought I'd surprise you. I got your favorite."

I opened the to-go box and the wonderful smell of one of my favorite stir fry dishes, chicken and peppers with balsamic vinegar, filled my nostrils, "Thank you Chad!" I cried as I dug into my food.

He laughed, "No problem. I hope you were surprised."

We spent dinner talking about everything: life, food, traveling, college, etc.

"So Chad, why did you pick UCLA?" I asked, sipping on a cup of Sprite.

He pondered the question for a bit, "I liked being close to my family and friends. I liked the big school. I liked having a lot of options, and I always knew I could go somewhere else later in life if I wanted, so why pay so much money to go out of state when I had a perfect education waiting for me that was much cheaper?"

I nodded, I guess he had a point, "Well, speaking of that. I'm going to see if I got accepted. They have a computer downstairs, right?"

"I think so, yeah." Chad responded.

Downstairs I got the password to the computer and one free hour on it. I signed into my email and saw that I had one new email from admissions at UCLA. _Here goes nothing_, I thought. I clicked the email and read it.

"Dear Miss Allison Munroe," I murmured to myself, "We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the University of California in Los Angeles." I smiled, well I'd been accepted. I signed out and ran back upstairs to the hotel room.

"So? What was the response?" Chad asked when I walked in the door.

"I was accepted," I smiled, "So at least I know I'm going to college one way or the other."

"That's great, Sonny!" Chad embraced me in a hug, "How should we celebrate your first college acceptance?"

I shrugged, "I don't need a celebration. Stir fry on the way to my audition at NYU is good enough. Speaking of which, I should practice my songs."

"Need some help?" Chad asked.

I shook my head, "No, but maybe later."

Chad gave me a small smile, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"It's time to try," I belted out, "Defying gravity. Ugh, that's not right." I groaned and slammed my fingers on the grand piano they had in a private room in the hotel.<p>

"It's time to try, defying gravity. And you can't pull me down!" I tried again and was unpleased, "Ugh!" I screamed.

"It sounds good, you know." I heard a voice behind me and jumped.

"Whoa, you scared me there." I said.

He chuckled, "I'm sorry about that. I was just walking up to my room and I heard your voice. You're really good."

I looked down, embarrassed, "I hope my voice can't be heard throughout the entire hotel."

"No, it can't. You're good," He laughed again, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Grant." He stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Sonny," I responded, grasping his hand and shaking it.

"Well Sonny, you have a very nice voice. Do you enjoy playing the piano alone in dark rooms?" He asked me with a laugh.

I blushed, "No, I was actually practicing for my college audition."

"Oh, are you a senior?" Grant asked me.

"Yes, I'm trying to get in to Tisch at NYU."

"That's a tough school, one of the best in the country."

I nodded, "I know. Are you in high school?"

"No, I'm a freshman in college. I'm actually traveling to San Diego to meet some of my friends, but there was a blizzard at the airport so I tried a road trip. Look how that turned out."

"Yeah, there was a hurricane in L.A., where I'm from, so I had to beg my brother's best friend to drive me to New York."

"He's a very nice guy if he said yes," Grant said, picking up my sheet music and skimming through it, "I play the piano. Do you want me to play and you just sing? Because I doubt they'll make you play the piano at your audition, so you should focus on your voice."

I grinned at him, "That would be awesome."

Fifteen minutes later, and I had mastered the part I was worried about.

"I'm through excepting limits," I sang, "Because someone says they're so."

Grant gave me a thumbs up and continued to play the piano.

"Some things I cannot change," I went on, "But till I try I'll never know!"

I continued to sing until I came to the end of the excerpt I was auditioning with.

"Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity," I sang from my diaphragm, "And you can't pull me down!"

Grant stopped playing and clapped, "Sonny that was amazing! You're going to nail your audition!"

I smiled at him, "Thank you!"

"So is that the only song you sing?" He asked.

"No, I have to sing another song. It's any song of my choosing. The problem is, I can't decide." I sighed.

"Well there's plenty of songs out there, I'm sure you'll pick the right one." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Thanks, Grant. And thank you for helping me with _Defying Gravity_, I've been trying to nail that part for awhile. If I didn't get it soon, I was going to switch songs."

He chuckled, "No problem Sonny. It was nice to meet you. Here's my number if you want to talk sometime. Tell me how your audition goes." He wrote his number on a slip of paper and gave it to me, "I'll see you later."

When I was by myself again, I gathered my sheet music and shut the piano.

* * *

><p>"How did your practicing go?" Chad asked me when I walked in to our hotel room.<p>

"Amazing. I met this guy downstairs named Grant, and he played the piano while I sang and it helped so much, I really—"

"You just met someone downstairs?" Chad interrupted me, "And had them help you with your audition? I asked you if you wanted help."

"I was saying, he really helped me a lot and I nailed the part I've been working on for awhile. Yes, I just met someone downstairs, Chad. He's cute and he gave me his number. Is that a problem?" I snapped at him.

"Yes, it is a problem, Sonny. Were you guys alone?" Chad looked angry now.

"Yes, we were." I stated.

"That's unsafe. Why couldn't you have just accepted my help instead of meeting some random guy downstairs and having him help you? He could have been a kidnapper, or a pedophile, or a—"

"Stop it, Chad," I told him, "I didn't accept your help because I didn't need your help."

"But you needed Grant's? I could've been just as helpful, and I'm someone you know and who's safe." Chad shot back.

"Can you play the piano, Chad?" I questioned him, "No. I don't think so. So you would've been nothing but pressure to me. Grant is fine! He's a freshman in college, and he's completely safe. Stop over reacting. You're acting like my brother." I yelled at him.

"Because your brother would act the same way in this position!" Chad yelled back, "Don't just meet random guys and be alone with them, Sonny. That's final."

"Whoa, buddy," I said angrily, "You don't have the right to tell me what's safe in my life, and you _especially_ don't have the right to tell me what to do. You have no reason to _be_ in my life because you've been an asshole to me since you were 14 and I was 12!"

"You don't want me in your life, Sonny? Who the hell is driving your ass to New York City for a stupid college audition!"

"It's _not_ stupid and I could've found another damn way to get to New York!"

"Oh, you could have? Why don't you now? I'm sure there's plenty of people here who would drive you. I bet _Grant_ would," Chad spat.

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"You are such an annoying asshole!" I yelled, "Why did I ever let you even _convince_ me to let you drive me to NYU?"

"Because I was all you had." Chad stated.

"Yeah, you can tell when I'm in desperation if I go to Chad Dylan Cooper for help. Because if it wasn't for me being desperate to get to NYU to audition and leave L.A., I would've never said yes to the idea." I snapped.

"Why is that?" Chad's voice rose again.

"Because I hate you." I said and turned and left the room, slamming the door on my way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, Channy fight. :( Don't hate me! There's Chapter 3, it was extra long just for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you guys for reviewing. :) I have plenty of ideas for this story, but I want to get your feedback and your ideas! Please review or private message me with any ideas for this story and Wanting! Thank you all!<strong>

**There's a poll on my page on whether or not I should write only FanFiction, or publish some original work on FictionPress as well as publish on FanFiction. I would appreciate if you took the time to vote, thank you!**

**"Imagination is everything. It's the preview of life's coming attractions." -_Albert Einstein_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait! It's been a busy week. :( But, news! Yesterday, April 11, was my birthday! So instead of me getting a gift, I'm giving you all a gift, two gifts actually! The first gift is this chapter and the second gift is down at the bottom. ;) Hope you guys like it! Well, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or any other products mentioned in my stories. I own only my ideas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Sonny!" I heard Chad's voice yell from behind the door but I didn't listen. I just ran down the hall.

I jumped down the stairs two at a time until I reached the lobby. I ran past the other guests and went back into the piano room I had just come from before my argument with Chad. I turned on the lights and approached the piano, uncovering its keys.

"I'll just practice some more." I murmured to myself and sat down to begin playing.

It took me a moment to get into the rhythm, but I ended up playing "Chasing Pavements." I played the entire song by heart and belted out the end. I was so into singing, which I do when I am upset, that I barely registered the clapping behind me. I turned around, expecting someone I didn't know, or even Grant, but not Chad.

"Chad." I breathed out.

"Sonny," Chad started, "I'm so sorry."

I looked away from him and focused down on my feet.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and acting like your father or brother. I was just worried for you," Chad went on and I looked up at him, "And I'm not only sorry for that. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you or done to you since we were kids. I changed a lot, Sonny, and I know I hurt you in the process. I hope you can please forgive me."

I stayed silent and contemplated what he had just said.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say," Chad said defeatedly, "Sorry for bothering you. I'll be in the room."

He turned to leave before I stopped him, "Wait," he turned around, "I forgive you."

Chad smiled at me, "All I wanted to do was help you with your audition."

I spread a meek smile at my feet, "I know, but I didn't want you to feel the need to help me, so I came down here alone. Grant's help just made me relax more. I apologize as well, for yelling at you and saying I hated you. I don't hate you. I was being irrational."

"But you have every right to hate me. I was an asshole for year." Chad replied.

"Yes, you were." I said.

"And I'm so sorry for that." Chad continued.

"I forgive you."

Chad smiled at me, "So are we good?"

I smiled back, "Oh we are so good."

* * *

><p>"So can you please explain what this show we are about to watch is about?" Chad questioned me as we sat on the couch with snacks.<p>

"It's called _Survivor_," I began, "The goal is to outwit, outlast, and outplay the other players. A bunch of girls and guys sign up and get split into tribes; live on an island, in the desert, etcetera; compete for immunity and reward; and then one person gets voted off each week. Plus there's a bunch of other things in the game like hidden immunity idols or Exile Island. It's such a good show." I rambled.

Chad laughed, "Why don't you just explain to me as we watch it."

I agreed and we began to watch the show.

"So this year, the twist is both tribes lived on the same island and had to share supplies. They then moved to separate islands until someone got appendicitis and had to leave the game, so they are now one merged tribe living together." I explained.

Chad nodded, "What are they doing right now?"

I pointed at the TV screen, thinking he could see what I meant, "They are competing for individual immunity right now. One person wins and can't be voted off."

We heard the air conditioning hum as it kicked on, "I'm cold, I'm going to go get a jacket." I said, standing up.

"Wait, there's a blanket right here," Chad said, picking it up and showing it to me.

I sat back down on the couch and he wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and rubbed my shoulders to warm me up.

"Mmmm," I hummed, curling up into the blanket, "Thanks, that feels better."

Chad chuckled, "No problem, are you still cold?" I nodded, "Come here." And he hugged me, rubbing my back as I curled up next to him.

* * *

><p>I woke up in someone's arms. I felt the warmth around my body before I felt the cool feeling of bed sheets.<p>

"Chad?" I mumbled.

"Sonny? Are you awake?" I heard a husky whisper beside my ear.

"Yes," I said still half asleep, "Why am I in the bed?"

"We fell asleep on the couch together. I was comfy on the couch so I just picked you up and put you in the bed. Go back to sleep." He whispered to me while tucking me in the bed.

"Chad, no, I got the couch." I said sternly.

"Sonny, it's fine." Chad assured me.

"Can you at least sleep with me?" I asked.

Chad froze, "Wha-What?"

"Can you sleep in the bed with me? If I'm not allowed on the couch, neither are you." I explained.

"I don't know, Sonny." Chad said hesitantly.

"It's a big bed, Chad. Please?" I begged.

He sighed and nodded, "Sure."

* * *

><p>I was playing Tiny Towers on my phone when Chad came out the bathroom, ready for bed.<p>

"You're not asleep yet?" Chad asked.

"I had to restock all of my floors!" I defended myself.

Chad laughed and plugged in his phone, "Sonny, you're hilarious."

I laughed, "If you played this game you would understand."

"But I don't play that game, so I don't understand, and I'm okay with that." Chad laughed and quickly took off his shirt.

I froze, trying not to stare at his beautifully sculpted chest that reflected the light of the lone lit lamp in the room oh so well, "Please just get into bed so I can sleep." I tried to joke.

Chad laughed, "Fine." And slipped into bed and under the covers.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake from a deep sleep, afraid. I had just had a nightmare about my NYU audition and it woke me up. I looked at the clock, two in the morning. I closed my eyes and waited for a few minutes, but I couldn't fall back asleep. I just kept seeing me on stage, auditioning, and rotten fruit being thrown at me because I was such a horrible singer.<p>

"Chad?" I whispered in the dark.

I felt him stir beside me, "Hm?" He mumbled.

"I can't sleep." I whispered again, ashamed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, waking up more.

"I had a nightmare."

"About NYU?"

I nodded and then realized it was pitch black, "Yes."

"Come here." He responded, and I felt the warmth of this hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. I backed up to be closer to him, and he hugged me from behind.

"Can you sleep like this if I rub your back?" Chad asked in a hushed tone.

I blushed, feeling the warmth of his bare chest against my back. I swore I could feel the indent of his abs, "Yeah, I think so."

"Then go to bed, Sonny." Chad whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes, yawning, "Thank you Chad."

"No problem—" I heard him whisper before his sentence was cut off by me slipping into sleep once again.

* * *

><p>I woke up and my eyes adjusted to the bright sun that was currently seeping through the window. I looked and saw that Chad was on his back. My arm was spread out on his bare chest, and I was hugging him in my sleep. His arm was around my back. I blushed again, realizing that we were in a slightly intimate position. I looked at his face, it was so peaceful. He looked almost like an angel, with the sunlight making his blonde hair look radiantly golden. I looked at the clock, it was eight in the morning. I got out of bed and padded over to the window, peeking behind the curtains. It wasn't snowing anymore, it actually looked like it might be safe to drive. I smiled and walked back over to the bed, deciding on whether or not to wake up Chad.<p>

Before I could make my decision, Chad stirred and his eyes fluttered open. He saw me staring down at him, and I was suddenly extremely embarrassed. It looked like I had been watching him sleep, which I had been, but he didn't need to know that.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked in a groggy voice.

"Uhm, I was–I was deciding whether or not to wake you up." My voice shook.

Chad smirked, "So you weren't watching me sleep half naked?"

I turned away, blushing, "No, definitely not."

I heard Chad laugh behind me, "Whatever you say, Munroe."

"It's not snowing anymore." I declared, changing the subject.

"Really? It might be safe enough to drive soon." Chad said, walking over to the window and pushing back the curtains. He looked outside and turned to me, "I'd say we could get going by one. That gives us a couple hours to get ready and for the snow to melt on the roads."

I smiled, "Sound fun. What should we do until then?"

Chad looked back outside, smirking, "Have you ever played in the snow?"

* * *

><p>"I've never done this before," I said, picking up snow and attempting to roll it in a ball, "but building a snowman looks easy on TV."<p>

Chad laughed, "It's more difficult than it looks on TV."

I pouted, not able to roll the snow into a ball, "What do I do?"

"You have to pack the snow, not roll it." Chad said, coming over and giving me a hand.

"How?" I asked.

"Here," Chad said, taking my hands into his, "Pack it just like this. You see?"

I grinned, "Yeah, thanks."

We spent about a half an hour building what I thought was going to be a great snowman. When we finished, I started laughing.

"What?" Chad asked.

"It's a midget snowman!" I said between laughs, "It's not even five feet tall!"

Chad laughed with me, "Maybe we should do something else." He said, turning away.

I picked up some snow and packed it in my hands, "I have an idea."

"What?" Chad asked, turning around. He faced me just in time for a snowball to collide with his chest, spraying snow all over his jacket.

He looked up at me with daggers in his eyes, and I just grinned and waved, "I've never had a snowball fight before."

Chad bent down and picked up snow, "Well then, I need to show you a proper one." He packed a bunch of snow in his hands and threw it at me.

I screamed, laughing, and ran away from his snowball, but it caught my arm, "It's on, Chad!"

We spent about five minutes packing snowballs together and firing them at each other before a couple kids joined in our fight. Soon enough, it looked as if almost everyone staying at the Inn had joined in our fight. I saw a little boy trying to throw snowballs at Chad while I dodged one thrown by a middle-aged woman. I ran around the crowd, hugging snowballs to my chest, when I saw Grant. I pegged one at his back, and laughed as I ran away. I ran up to the little boy attacking Chad and bent down to his level.

"This is my friend," I whispered, "I'll help you peg him!"

The little boy nodded and I threw all my ammunition at Chad, who just fell on the ground, faking dead. The boy ran up, laughing, and poked Chad.

"I killed you, mister!" He said in his childish voice.

"You got me!" Chad yelled, "I have been killed!" He faked dying again for the amusement of the small child. The boy giggled and ran away, into the arms of his mom.

"Here, let me help you." I told Chad, extending my hand to help him get up off of the ground.

"Thanks," He said, grabbing my hand, but instead of hoisting himself up, like I expected, he pulled me down to the ground with him, catching me on his chest.

"Hey!" I screamed, as I fell back into the snow, "What was that for?"

"For helping that little boy attack me! I was defenseless." He said, feigning pity on himself.

I laughed, "Yeah right, Chad."

He laughed too and we sat in the snow before I realized I had never made a snow angel. We spent a couple minutes making snow angels and laughing while the snowball fight around us died down.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready to get back on the road?" Chad asked me as I zipped up my suitcase.<p>

"Yes. I liked the Claremont Inn, but I'm just way too excited to get to NYU for my audition." I grinned at him.

"Has this been an okay vacation?" Chad asked, with an obvious hesitant tone to his voice.

I smiled at him and nodded, "Definitely. This has been a very nice vacation. Not what I expected, but still very nice. Thank you again for doing this."

Chad smiled back at me, "No problem, Sonny. I just want to make sure this is okay for you, considering things didn't go according to plan."

I smiled at him and we went downstairs to check out.

* * *

><p>"Was the one bed okay?" The lady at the counter asked me. She was the same one who checked us in the day before.<p>

I laughed, "It was fine. And it was just for one night anyway."

She smiled at me warmly, "Well I hope you enjoyed your stay, have a great vacation."

"Thank you!" I responded and walked outside to where Chad was pulling the car around.

"You ready to go?" Chad asked as I hopped in the passenger seat, closing the door behind me.

"Definitely. Let's get to New York!" I laughed.

"Oh, I got something for you." Chad said, as we drove out the hotel's parking lot.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Here." He gave me a small bag that had the Claremont Inn logo on it, indicating it game from the gift shop.

"What is this?" I asked, picking up the gift bag.

"Open it and you will see!" Chad exclaimed.

I opened the bag and gasped, "Chad what is this?"

"It's a snowflake frozen inside of a glass cube. The Claremont Inn sells a bunch of them, and I thought you would like it as a memory of your first snow experience."

"How did you know that was the first time I've really experienced snow?" I asked.

"Because you never go cold places," Chad laughed, "You either stay in California or go some place tropical. Do you like the snowflake?"

"I love it," I said quietly, "Thank you so much."

Chad looked over and smiled at me, "No problem, Sonshine."

"Sonshine?" I questioned.

Chad froze, "Uhm, it was just a nickname that popped out of my mouth. I'm sorry."

I giggled, "Don't be. I like it."

Chad returned my smile and turned back to focus his eyes on the road. I took the chance to really look at him. The sun shined on his blonde hair, making it look bright and radiant, and it shined on his face to make it look like his eyes had gold specks mixed in with the beautiful blue orbs he had. It was then, sitting in his car, holding the snowflake he gave me, and looking at him that I realized something life-altering. I couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing, but I knew it for certain.

_I like Chad Dylan Cooper._

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys liked the chapter! I threw in a lot of Channy fluff. :) Tell me how you felt about it in a review!<strong>

**I know you guys are wanting the main reason for this Author's Note, the second gift! I am so happy by the amount of reviews I have at the moment, that I decided to give you a small excerpt from the first story I will be uploading. Here it is:**

**"Gunshots rang through the air as I felt my body being slammed into the floor with warm arms around my waist. I could hear voices yelling around me, but everything was a blur. I clamped my eyes shut and just waited for it to end. I suddenly felt a sharp pain, heard a voice scream my name, and then everything faded to silence as I drifted into unconsciousness."**

**So…? What do you think? Do you have any ideas what it could be about? :) Tell me in a review! Also, please continue to review and private message me with ideas for both this and Wanting. So, please review! It just was my birthday after all. :) And remember, after I have 50 comments between CCC and Wanting, I will be uploading this brand new story!**

**"Do not go where the path may lead. Go instead where there is no path and leave a trail." -_Ralph Waldo Emerson_**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I don't want you to think I've abandoned you all. Unfortunately, I have been in and out of the hospital and other doctors' offices due to personal health issues, and I haven't been able to update. I will say that I have been working on Cross Country Channy and Wanting, I just haven't been able to work as speedily as normal due to the circumstances. New chapters will be out soon, though, and I promise I'll make it up to you! Thank you all for being loyal and waiting. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey hey! I'm back! Unfortunately, I cannot update as quickly as I used to, but that doesn't mean you will have to wait this long anymore! I'm so sorry! My redemption will hopefully be a great chapter. So enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Chloe, Portlyn, what do I do? -Sonny**

"Who are you texting?" Chad asked me.

"Oh, just Chloe and Portlyn." I giggled nervously, "How's the drive?"

"Boring. I am never driving across the country again." Chad chuckled, looking at me.

I blushed, "I should never have made you do this."

"No, Sonsh—Sonny! I'm the one that said I would take you. Also, I would only do this drive with your wonderful company.

I smiled, looking down at my hands in my lap, "Thanks, but I know you're just trying to make me not feel guilty."

Chad sighed, "No I'm not."

I shook my head and waved my hand in the air, brushing the subject off, "Where are we?"

"We just entered Missouri." Chad said, running his hand through his hair, "We've been driving for almost seven or eight hours."

I blew out a gust of air from my mouth and sighed, "Do you wanna stop somewhere?"

Chad shook his head, "No, I'm good."

My phone chimed in my hands, I saw that I had a text message from Chloe and opened it.

_Since he's the most gorgeous man since ever, I say sleep with him. -Chloe_

I gasped and began to text back until I heard another chime and saw Chloe had sent me another text message.

_JUST. KIDDING. But seriously, I would wait and see how he acts around you, and then confess your immense attraction to him. ;) -Chloe_

I smiled, Chloe likes to mess with me, but she gives me the best advice.

_I agree. (: Try to have some slight romantic moments with him and see how he reacts. -Portlyn_

I grinned, I can always count on these two girls to help me out. Also, I love the technology of group texting.

_But a different question...have you told Tawni? -Chloe_

My mouth formed a thin line and I saw another text.

_I was just about to ask that. I think you should tell her...and soon. -Portlyn_

I sighed and texted them both back.

**Thanks girls, you gave me really solid advice. I plan to take it. As for telling Tawni, I'm composing a text message to her right this moment. Wish me luck. -Sonny**

"You really seem like you're in a serious conversation over there," Chad laughed, "What are you talking about to Chloe and Portlyn?"

I looked up with big eyes, "Oh, uhm, Chloe wanted to get this orange dress, and we had to have a major color intervention."

Chad laughed, "What's wrong with orange?"

"It doesn't go with her skin color. At all." I said, deadpan, "To quote the lovely Miss Reese Witherspoon as Elle Woods, whoever said orange was the new pink was seriously disturbed."

Chad laughed really hard, "You girls crack me up."

I stuck my tongue at him.

* * *

><p>It had been a half hour, and I spent the whole time trying to word my text message to Tawni. Instead of a full out confession, I decided to just text casually first.<p>

**Hey Tawni :) -Sonny**

She texted back in seconds, being Tawni after all.

_Sonny! How's the drive? -Tawni_

**Good! We're in Missouri at the moment. -Sonny**

I took a sip of my Sprite while I waited for her to respond.

_Have you and my brother ripped each other's clothes off yet? -Tawni_

I almost choked on my drink while I read the message.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked, extremely worried.

"Yeah," I coughed, "I'm fine. My sprite just went down the wrong pipe, that's all."

Chad visibly relaxed and I turned my attention back to my phone.

**What does that mean? -Sonny**

_Oh please. You can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife. -Tawni_

**So how would you react if I said I had something to tell you? -Sonny**

_Depends on what it is… -Tawni_

**I think I like your brother. Like, I think I REALLY like him. I just want your blessing, if you aren't too pissed. -Sonny**

_Please hold. -Tawni_

I chewed on my lip while I waited.

_New Video Message -Tawni_

I pressed play and I was showed Tawni screaming, clapping, and jumping up and down.

"Holy crap, what the hell was that?" Chad said in a frightened voice.

"Tawni sent me a video of her really happy," I drawled out, "I think it's because I sent her a message that made her happy."

"What did you send her to make her react like that? I mean, it is my sister." Chad chuckled.

"Uhm, I told her I wanted her to style me more." I lied off the top of my head.

Chad laughed, "Well Tawni will be Tawni. I can see why she sent that, she is obsessed with fashion."

"Yeah." I laughed nervously.

**So is that a good screaming, clapping, and jumping up and down, or a bad one? -Sonny**

_GOOD. GOOD. GOOD. OMG I'M SO HAPPY. WE'RE GOING TO BE SISTER-IN-LAWS! Or is it sister-in-law? Either way, I'M ECSTATIC! -Tawni_

**Slow down, Tawn. He has to like me back first. I doubt he does or will. -Sonny**

_We'll see. -Tawni_

_What is that supposed to mean? -Sonny_

_Nothing. I have to go, I've said too much. Bye, lovely! -Tawni_

I sighed, dropping my phone into my lap and closing my eyes while I rubbed my temples. I had a headache.

* * *

><p>"Chad, it's been another two hours since I last asked. Why don't we stop and get food or stay in a hotel for the night?"<p>

"What, you don't like the healthy snacks that we have with us?" Chad asked while smirking, gesturing to the gummy bears in my lap and the Twizzler in his hand.

I laughed, "You just seem tired, and you said so yourself we have plenty of time. Why don't we take a break?"

Chad made eye contact with me and I gave him a pleading look. "Please? You look like you really need and could really use a break."

Chad smiled, "Fine."

* * *

><p>"This is our way of a break?" I laughed as Chad and I entered the karaoke club.<p>

"Why not? It's fun!" Chad said.

"I don't know, I'm going to get embarrassed." I whispered.

Chad looked at me, "Are you kidding? You're going to NYU to audition for Tisch's recorded music program. You're going to be better than any singer in here."

I smiled, following him, "Okay, but you have to sing too."

He winked at me, "Deal."

We went over and found a table for two where we could see the stage and dance floor well.

"Hi, welcome to The Spotlight, I'm Kelly and I'll be your waitress." The blonde young woman handed us two menus. "Is there anything I can start you off with right now?"

"I'll have a Coke." Chad said.

"Sprite for me." I smiled at her.

"Alright, coming right up. While you wait, please feel free to take part in our entertainment. Here at The Spotlight, there's karaoke and dancing, and feel free to dance while you sing! We're all for great musical numbers. I'll be back with your drinks! Here's the song list." She handed us a binder and left to walk towards the bar.

"There are so many songs!" I cried.

"Then let's do multiple songs!" Chad laughed.

I looked at him, "I'm up for that!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Chad and I were on the stage, telling the DJ what song we wanted to sing first.<p>

The music started and Chad and I grabbed out microphones.

"You went to school to learn girl!" Chad sang, "Things you never never knew before."

"Li-i-ike I before E except after C and why two plus two makes four now now now." I sang after him.

"I'm gonna teach you, all about love dear!" Chad continued, "Sit yourself down and take a seat, all you gotta do is repeat after me."

I went on singing while trying not to be shocked at how good of a singer Chad was, "ABC easy as 123, or simple as Do-Re-Mi, ABC, 123."

"Baby you and me girl."

"ABC easy as 123, or simple as Do-Re-Mi, ABC, 123."

"Baby you and me girl!" Chad belted.

We went through the song and got to the dancing part.

"No, get up girl!" Chad sang, "Show me what you can do!"

"Shake it, shake it baby." I belted.

"Come on now." Chad piped.

"Shake it, shake it baby." I grabbed Chad's hand and we danced while we sang.

"Oooh, oooh." His voice cracked in the sexiest way ever.

And we continued to sing until we got to the end of the song.

"ABC it's easy, it's like counting up to 3!" I cried into the microphone.

"Sing a simple melody!" Chad sang with me.

"That's how easy love can be!" We sang together.

The song ended and we both panted as we got our breath back. I looked out at the club, and saw that everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering.

"I think they liked us." I whispered to Chad.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to sing a solo song, if that's okay with you." I smirked at Chad.<p>

It was about a half hour after we sang ABC together, and the karaoke and dancing moods had really picked up and come alive.

He nodded, "Go! I'm excited to hear you." He grinned at me.

I smiled genuinely at him, grabbed a CD out of my purse, and walked up to the stage. I went up to the DJ to tell him the song I wanted to sing.

"Stutter by Maroon 5?"

He nodded, "I have that."

"Thanks."

I took the microphone and commenced singing when the music started.

"I really, I really, who-o-o-oa. I really need to know." I began.

I continued singing and looking at everyone in the audience.

"You made me shudder, oh yeah. I can't believe it, I'm not myself. Suddenly I'm thinking about no one else. You make me shudder." I glanced at Chad briefly a few times.

When I got to the chorus, I sang directly to Chad, looking him in the eyes.

"All I want is just you and me always. Give me affection, I need your perfection. Cause you feel so good. You make me stutter, stutter." I belted out.

I continued singing the song, looking at Chad during the parts I wanted him to listen to.

"You make me stutter." I ended on a great note.

Again, the audience cheered and jumped to their feet to clap for me when I finished. It felt great. I left the stage grinning.

"That was great, Sonny." Chad told me, "My turn."

I smiled at him, "What are you going to sing?"

He winked, "You'll see, Sonshine."

I blushed and took my seat. I watched Chad take the microphone after telling the DJ what song he wanted.

The music picked up and I didn't recognize the song at first.

Chad begin to sing, "I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure."

I recognized the song quickly and blushed.

"Now I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh." Chad sang the chorus, I assume to me, "I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh. I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh. And don't it feel good! Hey! Alright, now, and don't it feel good! Hey, yeah!"

Chad continued to sing the song and when he finished the audience was on their feet again.

"That was great, Chad." I said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Sonny. Well I'm done with karaoke, what about you?"

"I'm good!" I seconded.

* * *

><p>"Oh look, two twin beds." Chad stated as we walked into our hotel room for the night.<p>

"At least they'll be comfy." I said as I jumped onto my bed.

Chad chuckled, "That is a true statement."

A half hour later, I was ready for bed. I came out of the bathroom in my small pajama shorts and tank top.

Chad looked at me with a look on his face I had never seen, "That's what you're wearing to bed?"

"Yeah, it was the first thing I came to." I shrugged my shoulders.

Chad nodded, "Cool. I'm going to get ready now.

Fifteen more minutes later, while I was on my phone playing the new version of Angry Birds, Chad came out of the bathroom shirtless. I had to stop myself from staring.

Chad came to the nightstand, which happened to be the direction I was facing. Our bodies were really close when he bent down to turn off the lamp.

He looked at me and we made eye contact, "Goodnight Chad." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Sonny." Chad said back in a husky tone.

* * *

><p>Around two in the morning, I woke up. I was confused. Chad and I had gone to a karaoke club, and we had a bunch of fun singing ABC together. Then I had to imply something with singing Stutter to him. After I sang that, he sang Walking on Sunshine. What did he mean by that? There are too many thoughts running through my head. Why were me and him dancing a fine tango around the subject of my, possibly our, feelings for the each other? I shook my head and sighed. Forget about it, Sonny. I brushed the subject off for the time being and let myself slowly drift into a deep and comfortable sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all loved this chapter! They're getting closer to New York and to romance! What will happen next? I wonder! Please review! :)<strong>

**"A positive attitude may not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort." -_Herm Albright_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter! Like I said before, these reviews are really keeping me going. I just want to write all day just to please all of you! Thank you to every single one of you who have reviewed this story, put in on alert, put me on author alert, put this story as your favorite, put me as your author, or even just read every chapter of this story. You all mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Sonny," I heard Chad's husky voice, "Sonshine."

I groaned, rolling over in bed, "I don't want to wake up."

I heard him chuckled before I felt weight on my bed, he must have sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to get to New York? You can sleep in the car." He poked my side.

"But this bed is so comfy," I said, clutching my pillow.

I suddenly felt more weight on my bed. Did he get on the bed?

I felt warmth next to my face and I heard his voice directly in my ear, "I can and will make you get out of this bed."

I turned over and opened my eyes, seeing his face not even a foot from mine.

"Oh really?" I challenged him with a smirk, "And how are you going to do that?"

His face got even closer to mine, which I didn't know was possible, "Do you really want to try me, Munroe?"

I breathed out, "Yes, I do Cooper."

He smirked and then I felt him start to tickle me. No! Tickling is my weakness.

"Ahh!" I squealed, "No! Stop! Chad!" I flailed around under the covers.

"Get up, Sonny!" Chad laughed.

I kicked myself out from under the covers, "Okay, okay! I'm up!"

"Good," He stopped tickling me suddenly, "Now get ready."

"What?" I asked gesturing to my pajamas, "I can't wear this?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," Chad said, deadpan, "Definitely not."

My face crinkled in confusion, "Why not?"

"Uhm," Chad said with large eyes, "I just don't think you'd be comfy, that's all."

"I guess you're right." I said, still confused.

"Yes, I always am. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, am I not? Now go get ready." He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to go.<p>

"I think we can be to New York in two days." Chad said as he zipped up his suitcase.

I grinned, "Great."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me as he stood up.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Absolutely," He winked at me, "Can you go check out?"

"Sure thing," I took the room keys and opened the door, "I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

><p>"Yeah," I heard Chad say as I walked over to the car. He was pacing around outside of it, "No." He turned and I saw he was on his cell phone.<p>

I opened up my car door and got inside. I sat down and closed the door. Chad opened his door as well and got inside. He sat down and started up the car, still on the phone.

"Yeah Mom, I know." He said, looking at me, "No, I haven't done that yet."

My face crinkled in confusion, but I let it go.

"I will soon, I promise." Chad said, "I know it's a big deal. Look, I have to go, we're getting back on the road. Bye mom, I love you." And with that, he hung up the phone.

"It sounded like that was an important and dramatic phone call." I said to him as the car was put in drive and we started to leave the hotel.

"Emphasis on the dramatic," Chad muttered, "But that's just my mother."

"Well she obviously cares about whatever you were talking about." I answered.

"Yeah, more than you think." Chad stated.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored," I whined, "Chad, entertain me."<p>

He laughed, "I'm kind of busy driving."

"Entertainment can be provided regardless of if you're driving or not." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay, Sonshine, what do you want to do?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Let's play twenty questions!" I said excitedly, ignoring that Chad rolled his eyes, "I'll go first! Wait for it, okay I have it. Go!"

"Is it a person?" Chad asked.

"Nope."

"Is it an item that you use?"

"Yes."

"Have we used it on our trip?"

"Yes."

"Have we used it more than once on our trip?"

"Yes."

"Is it something you pay to use?"

"Not the item itself, no."

Chad looked puzzled, "Is it in this car?"

"This item is in this car, yes."

"Did we use the same item each time?"

"No."

"So we got a new item each time?"

"Yes."

"Did we use this item in Colorado?"

"Yes." I said, getting worried.

"Did we use this item last night?"

"Yes."

"Is it a hotel room key?"

"Yes," I sighed, "You're really good, Chad! That only took you 11 questions, and I thought I had picked a really ambiguous and tough item!"

"Well you didn't." He stuck his tongue out at me, "My turn."

"Okay, do you have it?"

"Yes I do, go ahead and ask me questions."

"Is it a person?"

"No."

"Is it an item?"

"Yes."

"Is it an item for decoration?"

"No."

"Is it an item that has a functional use?"

"Yes."

"Have you used it on this trip?"

"No."

"Have I used it on this trip?"

He had a small smile on his face, "Yes."

"Have you used it outside of this trip?"

"Yes." He reddened slightly.

"Have I used it outside of this trip?"

"Yes."

"Have you used it outside of this trip more than once?"

"No."

"Have I used it outside of this trip more than once?"

"Yes."

I was puzzled, "It must be a thing for girls," I whispered softly, "But why would you have used it once before?" I sighed.

"Is it edible?"

"No," He scrunched up his face.

I laughed, "Dangit, I'm already at eleven questions! Okay, question twelve," I thought for a moment, "Do I have it in my house?"

"Yes."

"Do I have it in my bedroom?"

"No."

"Living room?"

"No."

"Dining room?"

"No."

"Bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Does it have a scent?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Is it a good scent?"

"Yes, a very good scent."

"Oh my gosh, question nineteen. Is it kept in a medicine cabinet?"

"Nope."

I made a sad sound, "I don't know. Is it my face wash?"

Chad laughed, "Nope, definitely not."

"Well that was twenty questions. What was it?"

Chad looked at me, "Your strawberry shampoo."

"You've used that?" I questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah, once." He chuckled.

"When?"

"I think it was last year? I was locked out of my house and I was over at your house. James was out of shampoo so I used yours instead when I needed to shower."

"Oh I remember him telling me you took a shower at our house, I didn't know you used my shampoo." I trailed off.

"I smelled like strawberries for what seemed like weeks." He chuckled.

I let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said, catching my eyes and making eye contact, "I loved the smell of your shampoo."

I smiled. _Chad thinks my shampoo smells good._

* * *

><p>"Chad?" I spoke up a little while later.<p>

"Yeah Sonny?" He asked.

"Are you glad you met James?" I questioned him.

"Extremely." He said seriously.

"Are you glad you became best friends with him?" I asked.

"It was one of the best things to ever happen to me." He answered genuinely.

"Chad," I went on, "Are you glad you met me?" I asked in a softer voice.

He looked over at me, "Yes."

"Are we friends?" I questioned.

"I'd like to think we are." He answered.

"Is there anything you aren't happy about?" I asked my final question.

"Being a mean asshole to you for so long." He said softly.

I nodded, "Let's sing to music." I turned on the radio and we didn't sing. We just listened. I don't know about Chad, but I had a million thoughts running through my mind.

* * *

><p>"You have got to be kidding me." I said in an angry tone, looking out the window.<p>

We had been driving for four hours total today, and the skies had darkened heavily. If I were a guessing person, I'd say we were headed for a large storm.

"Where are we?" I grumbled.

"Just outside St. Louis, Missouri," Chad answered, "Let me see if the radio has anything to say about the weather." He changed the station and turned up the volume.

"And all you folks in St. Louis and the surrounding areas, head inside quickly! We are on the brink of a very bad storm." A weather reporter's voice echoed throughout the car.

"Ugh!" I yelled, "I just want to get to New York!"

"We'll get there," Chad said, "We just have to pass a few road blocks first. Why don't you take a nap? I think you're slightly agitated because you're tired."

"I don't want to take a nap, Chad! I just want to get to New York City and explore Times Square. Not be stuck in a car with only you!" I yelled, and then realized how that sounded.

I looked at Chad and his face visibly hardened, "I didn't realize being stuck with me in a car was such a punishment to you." He said coldly.

"Chad, I didn't mean it like that." I pleaded.

"Maybe next time I see a girl in distress because her dreams are about to be ruined, I won't care or move and inch to help her," He went on, "Or maybe next time some guy decides to drop everything and drive you across the damn country, you'll be a hell of a lot more grateful than you are right now."

I shuddered from the anger in his voice, "Chad, I'm sorry. I was just angry."

"And now you've made me angry. Congratulations, Sonny." He responded, not moving his eyes from the road.

"Chad—" I pleaded.

"Save it." He cut me off, "I'm just going to find us a hotel. And I am even going to ask for two rooms so Princess Sonshine doesn't have to be stuck with the lowly peasant Chad."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So how did you like this chapter? Please don't hate me because I put Chad and Sonny in a fight. I promise, you'll like where I go with it! And to clarify, Sonny was speaking out of anger, as I hope you all could see. She doesn't hate Chad. :) Smiles? Anyway, review so I can post the next chapter! Your reviews seriously do make me update faster! :D Review, review!<strong>

**"Your time is limited, don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma, which is living the result of other people's thinking. Don't let the noise of other's opinion drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition, they somehow already know what you truly want to become. Everything else is secondary." -Steve Jobs**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! :) Sorry it's taken so long, but I'm grateful you all are being so patient! Here's the next chapter of Cross Country Channy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. I own only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I walked into the hotel room with all of my bags, setting them down on the bed with a huff. I threw myself on the bed and curled up.

"Sonny," I sighed as I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling, "What did you do?"

I looked around at the room that I was in. Chad hadn't been kidding when he said he was going to get two rooms. I had a queen bed, a microwave, a mini fridge, a couch, and a television. It was a pretty nice room, better than some of the ones that we've stayed in.

I sighed again and thought about Chad and I's argument. I definitely didn't mean that I hated spending time with him! I like him! Ugh. I'm so stupid. I let out a moan and sat up. I didn't even know where Chad was. He got my room and then basically shooed me away, telling me that he would text me when it was time to get ready to leave.

I got up and grabbed my ice bucket. I had a couple sodas in my bag that I wanted to keep cool. I walked out my door, remembering to grab my room key, and wandered around the hallway until I found the ice machine. I filled up my bucket and walked back to my door.

As soon as I put my card in the slot, I heard the hotel room door open beside me and I saw Chad come out with his ice bucket in his hands.

"Oh, hi." He said roughly.

"Hey," I managed, "Filling up your ice bucket?"

He nodded, "I have a drink I want to keep cold."

I smiled, "I do too."

His face was deadpan, "Yup. Gotta go." He turned his back and walked down the hallway.

I noticed he was going the wrong way, "Chad?"

He stopped and didn't turn towards me, "Yes?"

"The ice machine is that way." I said softly and pointed the other way down the hall.

He turned around and looked at me, "Thanks."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "You're welcome."

He walked past me and I sighed, turning around to unlock my room. I walked inside, shut the door, and leaned against it.

"Congratulations, Sonny." I spoke to myself again, "He hates you!" I groaned and sunk down to the floor.

I walked out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and washing my face. I hadn't talked to Chad since our encounter in the hallway, and he hadn't texted me.

What do I do? Do I got talk to him? Do I wait it out?

"Ugh," I groaned and fell on the bed.

I changed into my pajamas a few minutes later and curled up under the bed covers. I drifted into a deep sleep soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by knocking at my hotel room door. I rubbed my eyes and stumbled out of the bed.<p>

I squinted my eyes and looked through the peep hole. I open the door, confused.

"Chad," I started, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to tell you something." He stated, "Can I come in?"

I nodded, dazed, "Yeah, of course."

He came in and shut the door behind him.

"What was it you needed to—" I was cut off.

Chad grabbed my face with both of his hands, turned me around and gently pushed me against the door. He kissed me more passion than I could ever remember.

My heart skipped a beat and I felt butterflies in my stomach. There was so much electricity in that one kiss.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

I smiled back even though I was breathless.

"Sonny?" He asked, growing concerned, "Sonny?"

I suddenly felt a hand on my side, shaking me.

"Sonny?" A voice said, "Sonny?"

"I've wanted you to do that too." I mumbled, not fully conscious.

"Sonny, what are you talking about?" The voice said, becoming clearer in sound.

I open my eyes and blinked. I realized I wasn't in front of the door with Chad kissing me and I sat up startled.

I looked at the person that had woken me up, Chad.

"It was just a dream." I breathed out.

"What was just a dream?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said, fully awake at this point, "What are you doing here? How did you get in to my room?"

"The clerk gave me an extra key after you left." He stated.

I nodded, "Okay. And why are you here?"

I just wanted to tell you that the storm is hitting today, but we will be okay to leave tomorrow afternoon.

I nodded again, "Thank you."

He grunted, "No problem." And with that, he left.

"So much for great conversation." I said sarcastically and curled back under the covers.

* * *

><p>I slept for a couple more hours, until I was fully rested.<p>

I was feeling rather sorry for myself and I didn't want to humiliate myself in front of Chad, so I decided to spend the day in bed watching television and free on-demand movies.

"No, no, no, no…" I trailed off as I read through the channels, "No, no, no, no, no, ooh! TLC!" I squealed.

Say Yes to the Dress was on, and I absolutely love this show. It was a marathon! Thank the heavens.

I watched the show for multiple hours, entranced by it.

"Oh, Randy!" I giggled, "You always know what to do!"

I watched the rest of the episode and then the marathon was over.

"Hmm," I hummed, "What's on next? Toddlers and Tiaras! Yes!"

I giggled again and watched my second favorite show.

* * *

><p>I turned my head to look at the clock. Wow, it was 7:00 pm. I haven't eaten anything all day. I searched the mini fridge and saw a TV meal that looked surprisingly delicious.<p>

I waited the 10 minutes it took for my meal to cook and then sat on the bed to eat it.

"Oh my gosh," I marveled as I took a bite, "This is good! Wow!"

I continued to eat my dinner and then settled in the bed to watch more television. I must've drifted off somewhere after 10:00, because that's the last time I saw when I looked at the clock.

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 1:00 am. I really just wanted to talk to Chad again. I didn't like arguing with him. I had grown close with him over the past three days. I care about him. Hell, I like him. I want to be with him!

"What are you doing, Sonny?" I asked myself in a whisper.

I threw the covers off of me and started towards the door. I walked outside and to the door of Chad's room. I raised my hand in a fist to knock, and then I stopped myself.

_Should I really do this?_ I thought,_ I don't want to make things worse._

I decided that I needed to take a risk and I raised my hand to knock again.

I gave the door three quick taps and waited. I heard rustling and his voice say something.

He opened the door and I was almost speechless. He was shirtless, in a pair of plaid flannel pants. His hair was messed up into the cutest bed head look. Basically, he just looked plain adorable.

"Sonny?" He got out groggily, "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to respond, with all my thoughts suddenly running from my head and leaving my mind blank.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! The fight isn't TRULY over yet, but I promise you'll like where it's going. :) Ideas, comments, predictions? Put them in a review! They make me feel great! I love you all!<strong>

**Don't let life discourage you; everyone who got where he is had to begin where he was. -_Richard L. Evans_**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back! And soon after this chapter will come a new chapter of Wanting! I hope you all still like this story, and I completely apologize for the long wait! I must say, the reviews make me want to write even more! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, only the ideas for my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Sonny?" Chad asked again.

My mind was completely blank, I couldn't remember for the life of me why I had knocked on his door. I had to say something, and fast, because Chad looked more and more irritated by the second.

"Sonny, it's one o'clock in the morning. If you woke up me at this hour, I can only hope it was for an important reason." Chad said rather sharply.

"Uhh," I started, "Have I ever told you why I love to sing?" I blurted out.

"Because you have a good voice?" He asked with some condescending sass.

"Well, yes, but that's not why" I continued, "May I come in?"

Chad stared at me, "Sure."

He stepped to the side and let me walk past him into his hotel room. I sat down on the edge of his bed and continued my story.

"So when I was five we went to New York City to see a Broadway play, Wicked actually," I rambled on, "I loved it so much, and I told my mom that I wanted to do that some day, sing in front of everyone. So when I went home I memorized every song of Wicked and I asked my mom to sign me up for voice lessons. I got involved in theater during elementary school, and it's been an uphill climb from there."

"I knew all of that already." Chad stated, deadpan.

"But in ninth grade," I continued without a pause, "I auditioned for my high school's production of Mamma Mia! and landed the role of Sophie's understudy. I got to perform one time, did you know?" I didn't wait for an answer, "In tenth grade, I got the role of Velma Kelly in Chicago. I had never been more proud. And last year I auditioned for Grease and landed the role of Sandy. To top it off, I was Eliza in the production of My Fair Lady this year! I hope that getting the lead in the musical every year secures my spot at NYU." I stopped rambling and took a deep breath.

"Mhmm," Chad murmured, "Now do you want to tell me why you're really here?"

I sighed, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Obviously."

"I wanted to say I was sorry." I looked at him with vulnerable eyes.

"For?"

I sighed, not happy that he was making me spell it out for him, "For snapping at you in the car. I'm not ungrateful or unhappy to be on this trip with you." I fiddled with my fingers.

His eyes lightened a bit, "Anything else?"

"And," I continued, "I might actually like being on this trip with you."

He smirked, "What do you know, Sonny Munroe likes being with Chad Dylan Cooper. I never thought I'd see the day that she admitted it."

I smiled, "Yeah, well unfortunately you're actually kind of fun."

He winked, "I know."

I laughed, "So, yeah. I'm really sorry for everything. You were so nice to take me across the country like this and I shouldn't act so spoiled. I'm lucky to be getting to New York."

He smiled, "I'm enjoying taking you to New York, Sonny. You don't have to act extra grateful. As long as you don't act unhappy, we're good. We're friends right?"

I nodded, but in my head I could only think of how he said friends. That was definite. I should probably not confess my attraction to him now, "We're friends."

He smiled, "And I love being friends with you. So now you can go to sleep with a clear conscience and we can get back on the road tomorrow."

I forced a smile, thinking that my conscience wasn't completely clear. I still had feelings for him that I hadn't confessed yet.

"Hey, do you want to watch some TV?" He asked out of the blue.

I glanced at the clock, then back to Chad. I nodded, "Yeah, I'd love to. You can go to sleep if you want to, though."

He shook his head, "I got a lot of sleep in earlier today. I didn't really have anything else to do."

I laughed softly, "Same."

He grabbed for the remote and scanned the channels, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

I looked back at him, since he was now leaning against the headboard and I was still on the edge of the bed, "What all is on?"

"Well, we have a marathon of Friends on TBS, and The Notebook is playing on another channel."

I scrunched up my face, "I'm not in the mood for The Notebook. Can we watch Friends?"

He smiled, "Of course. I love this show."

I grinned, "Really? Who's your favorite?"

"Joey," He laughed, "Joey all the way."

I laughed with him, "Joey is really funny."

He nodded, "You know, you can come up here and sit with me. I won't bite." He padded the area next to him.

I blushed, "Thank you." I scooted up until I was next to him.

"So," He said looking down into my eyes, "Who's your favorite?"

I looked at his wonderful blue eyes and I got distracted, "I'm sorry, what?"

He smirked as if he knew what I was thinking about, "Who's your favorite Friends character?"

I paused, "I don't know. I love them all."

"Nope, not acceptable. You pick one."

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Sonny Munroe, pick a character right now." He ordered me.

"Or what?" I challenged him.

"Or you will be tickled!" He laughed.

"You would no—" I was cut off by my quick squeal, "Ah!"

"Pick one!" He demanded while he attacked me

"Ah!" I couldn't breath, "Okay, fine! Fine! Chandler!"

He stopped, "Chandler? Seriously?"

I pouted, "Yes."

"Why?"

"He's so funny! And awkward. He always says the wrong things," I laughed, "He's just awesome."

He nodded, "Fair enough, Munroe. I guess you've earned your spot at the headboard for picking a quality character."

I smiled, "Good." I scooted next to him and we both leaned against the headboard as Friends played on the TV in front of us. While I enjoyed the show, I couldn't help but notice the awkward positions we were in. We were both sitting next to each other, but we each had our arms at our sides but I was consciously trying not to touch him too much.

All of a sudden, Chad lifted the arm that was next to me and wrapped it around my shoulders, all while not taking his eyes off the television screen.

I just looked at his hand which was not around my shoulders and next to my face, when I turned to look at Chad I saw that he was staring at me.

He smirked, "Something wrong?"

I shook my head, "Not at all."

His eyes sparkled, "Is this okay?"

I looked into his shining eyes, "Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Do people still like this story? If not, I might take it down. Please review and tell me your feedback! Thank you all so much for sticking with me even with the long hiatuses. :) Review, review!<strong>

**It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light. -_Aristotle Onassis_**


End file.
